The Legend Of Whorra
by Goid
Summary: Young promiscuous avatar slutting it up Republic City.


"Goodbye, Korra." Katara's sweet voice said to the avatar. Korra snuck out of the White Lotus compound with Naga. She headed for her parents' igloo, Korra told them her plan to go to Republic City against Tenzin's wishes to make him train her to airbend. Korra's parents couldn't protest, they simply embraced Korra and told her they would miss her very much. Korra mounted up on Naga and went to the south pole port, there was one last ferry leaving for Republic City that night. She approached the port to find very few deckhands around the dock during the late night. There was only on entrance to the boat and beside it, was a large man sitting atop a crate. He looked like an earth bender by his light skin and green military uniform.

"He's asleep, we can sneak on." Korra whispered to Naga. "As they approached the man was suddenly was shocked out of his sleep and jumped off the crate.

"Got a ticket?" The large bouncer asked with his arms crossed. He stepped to his side, blocking the entrance.

"Uhh… no, but I really need to get to Republic City!" Korra told the man, starting to panic.

"Well, the fee is two silver pieces, got any money?" The man asked eying the young water tribe girl. Korra reached for her waistband, feeling for her money sack. She found only emptiness; she suddenly remembered leaving her satchel of money back at the White Lotus compound. She cringed at the memory.

"I seem to have, uhh… left it at home. But I really need to get on this boat!" Korra pleaded with the man. The man looked down on her petite 5'6" frame and scratched his stubble.

"Well," The man said with a wicked smile. "perhaps there is ANOTHER way you can pay the fee…" Korra's eyes widened at the man's statement. 'is he suggesting what I think he is?' she asked herself. Korra slowly nodded at the man. The earth bender motioned for her to follow her on board. She slowly followed and pulled Naga along. The man led her to the cargo deck, behind some big crates full of some kind of fruit. He spun around and asked the girl:

"Ready to earn your ride?" The soldier asked the younger girl. Korra nodded; then shooed Naga away to go lay down. "Good, then get on your knees and suck it." The man said with a sneer, motioning towards his groin. Korra looked down and smirked. She slowly lowered herself to her knees and let the man fiddle with his pants until they slid down around his ankles. He wore a loincloth that was being pushed on from the inside. Korra easily slipped the loin cloth to the floor, releasing the man's girthy dick.

Korra grabbed the man and lightly started to stroke him. 'He's much bigger around than those water tribe boys….' She said to herself, remembering past experiences. She must have drained the balls of every teenager in the southern water tribe at least twice, and even some of the married men would come around to play with her. Ever since Korra had learned about boys and sex she was fascinated with men's penises, so when she finally got one to pull theirs out for her, she was in love. She had grabbed it, stroked it, and tasted it until he had came all over himself, and her.

She found that she enjoyed the taste of water tribesman's cum. It was very potent and strong from the strict meat diet. Since her first discovery she had been a walking cum dumpster, she loved when men touched her, and she loved to pleasure every man that would have her; which of course, after word got out, was every man in the village who was single, and even some that weren't.

"Gonna have to use that pretty little mouth of yours if you plan on riding the ferry." The man commanded Korra. Korra was more than happy to comply; she opened her mouth and stuck the head in. She swirled her tongue around the man's penis. 'It tastes different than the water tribe men, too.' She thought to herself as she stroked the man with her tongue. She started to take more and more into her mouth.

She had learned to deepthroat the men of her village, all except the largest. Most of the men in the water tribe had long members, but weren't very thick, so Korra could suck them down to the hilt. The earth bender was different; he was not quite as long as the tribesman, but easily twice as thick. Korra could only fit about 4 inches into her mouth before her she felt like it was stuff with marshmallows, she simply couldn't fit any more cock in her mouth.

She started to slide back on the soldier's cock, leaving it coated in her saliva. Korra released her mouth from the man and looked at his dick. She rubbed the tip with her hand and slid it down over the part her mouth was unable to reach, coating his entire member in the girl's saliva. She started to stroke the base and the couple inches at the base as she started to suck again. The earth bender groaned in delight at the girl's obvious skill.

"You're pretty good at this." The man muttered through his already ragged breath. 'She is either a complete slut or has the luckiest boyfriend on the planet.' the man thought to himself as Korra steadily bobbed her head up and down on his dick. Korra hummed her agreement to the man's statement. The man tensed up when she hummed the vibrations from her throat made the blowjob feel AMAZING. The man reached down and grabbed Korra's ever so convenient pony tail to try to make her go deeper with her mouth. Korra, once again, hummed her response to the man's actions, this time in protest.

The man started to roll his hips into Korra's mouth, still holding tight on her pony tail. Five throat fucking thrusts later, accompanied by Korra's muffled protest the man suddenly pulled out of her hot mouth, his cock covered in her saliva. He pulled her pony tail towards the ground, making her look up at him as he stroked just the head of his own penis. Korra felt five long sticky strands of hot cum fall on her cheek, right eye, and lips. She had never experienced this act before; the man took a couple steps a back and fell into a sitting position on a small crate. Korra stuck her tongue out and licked on of the strands that were across her lips. This earth bender's semen was sweet that the water tribesmans, and not as strong. And there was a lot more of it!

"Ok, you can ride. But down here, not upstairs." The man told the girl, pulling up his pants and fastening his waistband. Korra nodded at the man as he walked away satisfied. She walked over to Naga and pulled out a wash rag from her satchel and wiped her face off. She laid down on Naga's side. She pulled off her top and water tribe pants. So she was left in her small bra and panties. She felt Naga's steady breath, she knew Naga was asleep. Korra reached down to her netheres and ran her index finger up her vagina, it came back wet. She knew she had gotten horny from sucking the man's cock, but didn't think she would already be leaking through her panties.

She reached over to a small satchel pack and pulled out an 8 inch long cylinder with a rounded top. It was made of the softest seal hide the Southern Water Tribe had to offer. Korra quickly moved her panties around her ankles. She slid the length against the opening between her legs. And let out a little gasp of pleasure. She took her other hand, with her index and middle fingers; spread herself open for her toy. She slowly pushed the toy inside herself. She loved the feeling of being filled up down there.

This toy was thicker than most of the water tribe boys, and just as long. She moaned quietly as she got to the hilt of the toy. She could feel the tip of the toy pushing on her womb. She slowly started to slide the toy's full length in and out of herself, spinning the toy a quarter turn with every push, making the small metal beads that were under the seal skin to be in different spots with every thrust. While her left hand was pounding that long fake cock into her insatiable cunt, her other hand crept down and started to rub circles around her clit. With both the stimulation of the toy and her clit being rubbed Korra was quickly becoming more entranced by her fantasy of her favorite water tribe boy fucking her brains out.

She became loud with her panting and moaning of the water tribesman's name. She started to thrust her toy in faster and faster as her dream-fucking built to its climax. Just as she was about to go over the edge, pounding the toy inside herself as fast as she could, rubbing her clit as fast as possible, with her eyes clamped shut, and her breathing very haggard; she pulled the toy free from her folds and rubbed her entire palm on her clit. A small stream of her vaginal fluid spurted from Korra's puffed pussy; accompanied by

Korra's screech of ecstasy.

Korra lay back against Naga's warm fur gasping for breath. Her legs twitched a bit as she recovered from her orgasm. Korra opened her eyes to see the small puddle she had made. She smiled to herself, she reveled in her ability to squirt, she had figured out how a couple years ago. She had also found that the older men found her ability extremely erotic. Korra fell asleep against Naga; spent from her exertion.

The blow of the whistle from the ferry up above told Korra that they were coming into port. She quickly tugged on her clothes and woke Naga up. She mounted Naga, ready to make a break for it when the ferry's cargo doors opened. Korra was in Republic City!

The Chi Blockers flew through Korra window, letting the soft moonlight fill her small stone room. Korra jumped up from her bed; and firebent with a flip kick at the intruders. Korra shot fire from her fists but was unable to get a bead on the quick chi blockers, they very rapidly circled her; cutting off all routes of escape. One Chi Blocker charged, she easily blocked the thin man's attack and shot him off with her adept fire bending.

Korra felt multiple sharp pains run up from the middle of her left calf, up to base of the back of her neck. She felt the connection to her energy to bend be severed; she fell to her knees and was quickly bound with her hands behind her back. Two chi blockers held her down as Amon materialized out of the shadows and walked slowly into Korra's room.

"After I take your bending away" Amon chimed in his chilling voice; as he reached his right hand out, "you will be nothing." Korra looked away, but instead of feeling his signature thumb to her forehead, he felt a firm strong hand cup her right breast. Korra was shocked and looked up. Amon was looking right into the girl's eyes, into her soul. He knew her past; every perverted, slutty, and degrading thing she had ever done. Korra felt him rip open her top, letting her large breasts fall from her tunic, she had not been wearing a bra.

"Well, well, well. It looks like this Avatar is nothing but a whore." Amon's voice pierced through the night.

"Maybe we should give this slut what she wants." Amon continued. At Amon's announcement, the Chi Blockers nodded in agreement and started to chuckle at what would happen next. Korra watched as Amon slid his mask off, he looked at the girl and Korra's heart sank; she broke out in a cold sweat when she gazed upon the pure blackness under Amon's mask. He had no features except for glowing red eyes.

Amon knelt down by the girl and slid an overly long tongue from the void that was his face and over the girls breast. Korra tensed up and flinched at the touch; his tongue was cold and slimy. Korra looked away from the man and tried to ignore the sick sensation that was coming from her stomach. The monster with no face stood and put his thumb on Korra's forehead.

"You are nothing!" Amon hissed as Korra felt all the energy being sucked from her body through that one point of contact.

Korra awoke screaming and shot up in bed. Her hair hannging in her face. She looked to her right to find her loyal best friend, Naga, licking her right hand.

"It… its alright Naga, I just had a bad dream…" Korra reassured the animal. Naga whined in response and put her big head in Korra's lap. Korra leaned over on top of Naga's head, rubbing the polar bear-dog's ears. Korra's coco skin was clad only in thin breast wrap and a small loincloth. Korra's heart rate slowed down to normal, then she noticed the warmth and wetness between her legs. She pushed Naga's head off her thighs; Naga hummed in protest, but then laid down beside Korra's bed.

Korra threw the blanket off her lap and looked down. Even In the dim moonlight, she could see the small puddle that had formed around her crotch. She fell backward in bed, her arms behind her head. 'I cant believe I was turned on by that… I hated every minute of it… didn't I?' The avatar asked herself.

Korra took her left hand, almost without think about it and slid it down between her breasts, then over her tight stomach and finally down between her legs to feel her own dampness. She slid her fingertips under her loincloth and through her short, bush. She rubbed the area about her lower set of lips, remembering the southern water tribe tradition of keeping a woman shaved. A tradition she had not been following since she left the South Pole. She rather liked the feel of her hair, it was soft, fine, and only measured about a sixteenth of an inch, just some peach fuzz, really.

"I wish I had someone to eat me out." A year or so back, a merchant from the fire nation visited the south pole. She had convinced him to 'try her wares'. He had licked her down there; something that was completely knew to the slutty avatar. No one in the water tribe had ever done that with her, apparently it was only practiced in the fire nation. It was said that the technique was invented by fire lord Zuko himself, for his wife, Mai. Korra had tried to teach her sex toys how to eat her out, but they were never any good at it.

She lightly moaned as she pushed her middle finger against her pussy lips. Korra lifted her legs into the air, bringing her knees under her soft, supple breasts and expertly removed her loincloth, dropping them off the side of the bed. Still lying on her back, she spread her legs wide to allow east access herself, Korra's right leg hung off the bed, her foot barely brushing against Naga's fur. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her favorite water tribe boy and his large throbbing member that Korra had grown to love.

Korra started stroking her lips, penetrating herself with only her finger tips. She was soon burying her knuckles inside her own folds; opting to not use her seal-skin toy. Korra unclasped her breast wrap and threw it across the room as she started to fondle her breasts, all the while knuckle deep inside herself.

Naga felt Korra kick her several times. She whined and stood up. She looked at her master on the bed, ready for an order. The polar bear dog saw her master preforming a ritual that she sometimes did on long lonely nights, when no boy toys were around. Naga was about to lie down in the opposite corner of the room when she noticed Korra's a left wrist rapidly flick from an up to a down position and then back again. Naga heard a wet slosh every time Korra's hand moved. Naga got closer to the sound to investigate.

Korra was getting close to her limit. She took her left hand from her nethers to give her tender pussy a break for a couple minutes. She brought her fingers to her lips. She took her left middle finger into her mouth; tasting her own juices. This was a habit she had formed that made her feel extremely dirty, naughty, and perverted all at the same time; but it was a thrill she simply couldn't pass on.

'What if someone saw me now…' the avatar teased herself. 'Looking like a total slut, sucking on my own pussy juice. I'm supposed to be the avatar, the bridge between the spirit and physical world and the only person who can bring balance to the world.' Korra scolded herself; it made her blush furiously. She switched from her middle finger, which was now clean, to her index finger, which was still covered in the juice from her woman hood. 'What if Tenzin caught me right now, just walked in? or Pema? Oooo… or maybe Mako or Bolin?' The avatar asked herself, still swirling her soft tongue around her finger.

Korra jumped in surprise when she heard slight sniffing sounds and felt cool puffs of air being blown onto her exposed vagina. She gasped and looked down towards her crotch in time to see Naga lick her tight folds. Korra was about jump away and smack Naga for licking her when the polar bear-dog gave her a second slobbery lick. A wave of pleasure coursed through her from her loins, a pleasure she hadn't felt since the merchant. At the third lick, Naga was satisfied in her investigation and turned her back on Korra and laid down in the corner of the room.

As the sensation of the animal's actions passed she sat up, and looked at her pet in a new light. She bit her finger and a perverted smile crept onto her face as a devilish thought crept into her mind. She leaned over and opened the bottom drawer of her bedside table. She felt around the far back right corner. She giggled as she grasped the small jar and pulled it out.

Korra sat on the edge of her bed and popped open the bottle. The bottle she had bought off that fire nation merchant, he called it sex jelly, was supposed to taste good, make it easier for her partner to perform oral sex on her. She used a little bit when trying to train her fuck buddies, but after one session they didn't want to do it anymore, so over half of the jar was left.

Korra ran her finger through the jelly, scooping a little on her finger. She looked at Naga and whistled softly. Naga perked up her ears and looked at her master. Korra motioned her to come, and held out her finger for Naga to lick the jelly off. Naga ran her wet tongue over Korra's finger a few times, licking it clean. Korra scooped out another tip for Naga, the polar bear-dog seemed to enjoy the taste. As a trial, Korra wiped a scoop onto her stomach, just below her naval; Naga was not even hesitant to eat off her master.

Korra went for it. She applied a small dab of jelly to her clit and leaned back. The animal had no inhibitions to lick her master clean. Korra laid her head back as the beast eagerly lapped at her pussy. Korra hated to admit it, but she hadn't felt this good from a tongue, by man or beast, since the merchant. She reapplied the jelly to keep the animal's assault on her tender cunt in full force. Naga was happy to have the midnight snack, the gelatin was quite sweet, most of the time she only got fish or some sort of mystery meat, so she was delighted by the sweet snack.

Korra closed her eyes and visions of Mako flashed in her mind as Naga continued to lick her nethers. Focusing on the rhythmic lapping of the polar bear-dog's tongue, and the wet sloshing sound with each lick that came from Korra's pussy. She smeared a big blob of jelly to her cunt, pushing some inside herself, trying to get Naga to penetrate her with that long tongue of hers. Naga saw more jelly being applied and greedily licked it off the girl's skin.

The tip of Naga's tongue tasted the jelly inside Korra, Naga pushed her snout against Korra's crotch and stuck her tongue 5 inches inside Korra; cleaning out any hidden jelly; being sure to swirl it around the entire canal that was Korra's vagina. The tip of Naga's tongue flicked Korra's G-spot multiple times.

Korra shrieked in pleasure as the animal forced her hot, wet, soft tongue into Korra's folds; and was even more pleased when Naga found her sensitive bundle of nerves located inside her cunt. Korra reached down to cram more jelly inside herself to keep the animal from stopping. Naga saw the incoming jelly and pulled her tongue free, so Korra had to settle for rubbing it on her clit.

Already being worked up for the knuckle-deep finger fucking, and now with the beast's tongue lashing, Korra was closely nearing her peak. Korra started to fondle and pull on her erect nipples to finish herself off and push her over the edge. Naga continued her steady rhythm of licks on Korra, tasting for the sweet jelly.

Korra squirmed under the animal as she felt her orgasm start to crash over her. Korra spasmed out of control and screamed into the open air, bending fire from her mouth as she came. Naga jumped back at her master's scream and the fire that erupted into the air. She approached Korra again and sniffed her crotch, Naga could smell a new scent, and it smelled hot. But Naga could no longer smell her midnight snack, and so went to her corner to sleep.

Korra slumped into her bed as her orgasm subsided. She sat up and looked at her sweet, loyal pet with a smile on her face. She quietly got up from her bed and walked over to Naga. Korra laid down against the side of her best friend, and new found lover. Naga turned her head around towards Korra before giving hera big sloppy lick to the cheek. Korra giggled and simply rubbed the polar bear dog's ears as sleep crept over the young girl.


End file.
